1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facial perception. More particularly, the present invention relates to using facial perception to determine a gender and age of a player playing a video game.
2. Background Art
Video game consoles and other computers and devices are capable of presenting interactive video games for players to play. Video games may be played by people of both genders and various ages. However, the game may have been designed for a specific gender or age range. The same gameplay may be entertaining for one gender or age group of players, but not as engaging to another group. For example, a game designed for young children may not appeal to adults. The game may be challenging to a young child, but too simple for an adult.
Games may provide players with configurable options. Such options may tweak certain game settings, but may not otherwise substantially modify the gameplay itself. For example, a female player may be more interested in a click-and-collect type of game. Although the game may provide click-and-collect gameplay, the female player will not be able to otherwise modify the gameplay to provide more click-and-collect gameplay. A male player, who may not be interested in click-and-collect gameplay, may not be able to modify the game by reducing the amount of click-and-collect gameplay.
Video game consoles and modern computers have become increasingly sophisticated. Many such devices have attached cameras, or are configured to accept camera attachments. The games themselves often have access to the camera and its functions. The camera may be capable of capturing an image of the room that houses the game device. As such, the camera can capture the players present in the room. Although the device may have access to this image, in conventional implementations the player must manually input the player's characteristics into the game.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution enabling the game device to determine the gender and age of the player for a video game without requiring manual intervention from the player, and modifying the game based on the determination.